In the rain Chasriel
by TMLove3
Summary: One shot - Chasriel Los días de lluvia eran los favoritos de Asriel. Asriel desearía que Chara amara los días de lluvia tanto como él lo hacía.
1. Capítulo único

Al mirar por la ventana, Asriel se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo afuera.

Se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, vistiéndose y guardando las cosas que le faltaban en la mochila. Antes de irse, agarró la lonchera que su madre le había dejado preparada en la mesa y su paraguas preferido.

Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, se despidió de su madre, abrió el paraguas, y se dispuso a salir hacia la escuela.

Los días de lluvia eran los favoritos de Asriel. A pesar de que a muchas personas les parecían días tristes y hasta molestos, Asriel disfrutaba de la brisa que le traía la lluvia, le ayudaba a recordar que ahora los monstruos vivían felices y en paz junto con los humanos en la superficie.

A Asriel le gustaban los días de lluvia porque podía sacar su paraguas, el cual tenía los colores del arcoíris en él, y trataba de mostrarle a las demás personas que los monstruos no eran malos ni peligrosos, si no todo lo contrario.

Asriel iba saludando a todo el mundo mientras pasaba, su familia se había trasladado a una ciudad bastante pequeña, así que la mayoría de gente en los barrios son bastante familiares y amables como para saludar a un extraño en las mañanas.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela, Asriel escuchó un ruido, al parecer alguien se había caído en un charco de agua. Al voltear hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, Asriel encontró a su mejor amiga Chara de rodillas en un charco a unas cuantas calles, esta sujetaba un libro por encima de su cabeza a modo de paraguas, que trataba de usar para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Chara había sido la mejor amiga de Asriel desde que los monstruos volvieron a la superficie. En el primer día de escuela, Chara se había tropezado con Asriel haciendo que toda su comida cayera al suelo, después de eso se habían quedado hablando y se volvieron los mejores amigos desde ahí.  
La relación que Asriel tenía con Chara había inspirado a muchas personas a dejar el miedo a los monstruos de lado para poder convivir en paz, y relacionarse entre ellos libremente.

Asriel volteó hacia la escuela, estaba a algunos pasos, y luego volteó hacia Chara, que estaba unas cuantas cuadras. Chara estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza, estaba seguro de que ella estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida.

Ella odiaba los días de lluvia por una razón que nunca le había llegado a contar a Asriel, y eso es algo que él quería cambiar, quería que ellos dos disfrutaran de un gran día de lluvia.

Chara estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida.

Bueno, no es como si todos los días no fueran horribles, por lo cual realmente no podía llamarle "El peor día", pero al ser un día de lluvia le sumaba bastante puntos en su escala de "Malos días".

Recordaba que hace unas semanas, le había estado rogando a su padre por horas que le comprara un paraguas ya que iniciaría la época de lluvias (Realmente no tenía ni idea que esperaba que su padre le respondiera, si apenas y le compraba comida diariamente), él simplemente le respondió:

"No ocupamos paraguas, yo trabajo desde casa"

"Bueno, pues muchas gracias, padre" Pensó Chara en ese momento.

A veces Chara desearía que su madre todavía estuviera con ellos, ella la extrañaba tanto en momentos como esos, sabía que si hubiera estado allí, su madre hubiera peleado con su padre por actuar como alguien tan irresponsable con su hija y le hubiera obligado a ir él mismo a por el paraguas.

Chara volvió a mirar hacia las nubes en el cielo que parecían burlarse de ella.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba de rodillas en un charco de agua. Se había tropezado por estar corriendo en un día de lluvia, en el fondo supongo que se lo merecía, había pensado que si corría podía llegar más rápido a la escuela sin mojarse tanto. Grave error.

Podía pararse, pero sinceramente solo quería quedarse ahí. No tenía nada de ganas en seguir con ese día en el cual parecía la única desgraciada, como si hubiera algo allá arriba que de verdad la odiara. Chara estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse derrumbada en su nube de lluvia personal hasta que se acabara el día.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.

"Otro chico estúpido que viene a molestarme ahora que estoy sola" Pensó sin querer levantar la vista, simplemente esperando que el insulto llegase.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Al principio no se dio cuenta, porque Chara ya estaba como si se hubiese bañado con la ropa puesta, pero cuando pasaron los segundos, pudo notar que había parado la lluvia. O al menos a su alrededor.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Asriel, quien le estaba dedicando una dulce sonrisa como las que él solo sabe dar, estaba sosteniendo su paraguas de tal forma que evitaba que la lluvia cayera sobre mí, pero haciendo que la mayor parte de él se mojara.

Obviamente Chara había visto a su mejor amigo delante de ella, era imposible no notar a ese chico, y también pensó en llamarlo para que viniera corriendo a cubrirle de la lluvia, pero sabía que Asriel amaba los días de lluvia, se le hubiera hecho muy egoísta a la chica ir y arruinar su día perfecto con su mal humor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Asriel dedicándole su mano y su más grande sonrisa a la chica.

-No, necesito chocolate urgentemente.- Respondió Chara mientras aceptaba su mano y se apoyaba en él para pararse.

Durante un par de segundos se quedaron así. Frente a frente debajo de un paraguas mientras sonaba el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el suelo de fondo, como si el mundo les diera este ambiente solo para ellos.

-¿Por qué viniste?- Chara tuvo que romper el silencio antes de que pasara a ser uno incómodo.

-Ocupabas un paraguas, y resulta que tu héroe tenía uno lo bastante grande para los dos- Respondió Asriel sin un toque de modestia mientras que Chara reía por esto.

-Sí, pero...

-Descuida- Interrumpió Asriel. -¿Para qué están los mejores amigos del mundo?

A Chara le entraron ganas de darle un golpe a Asriel por arruinar un momento tan lindo como ese con su típica inocencia de "Todo el mundo son mis amigos" que ella no podía soportar. Aunque decidió soportarlo después de la mirada llenad ternura con la que lo miraba Asriel.

"Tal vez mañana" Pensó Chara, definitivamente lo haría si no era un día de lluvia.

-Bueno, la escuela queda por acá- Dijo rápidamente Asriel algo sonrojado por una razón que Chara no podía comprender, y se pusieron en marcha juntos bajo el paraguas rumbo a la escuela.

Chara podía sentir como las gotas le salpicaban en su hombro, y de repente se dio cuenta de que esta acción no le parecía molesta, si no algo relajante y tranquilo.

-Hey, de esa manera aún te mojarás- Dijo Asriel mientras acercaba a Chara hacia su cuerpo. -¿Ves? de esta manera nadie se moja.

Chara solo dio para asentir mientras sentía como toda su cara se ponía caliente, a pesar de que hace unos minutos estaba temblando por el frío. Admitió que inconscientemente solo tal vez, ella se aprovechó de la situación y se recargo en Asriel un poco más de lo que era necesario.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que su nube de lluvia interior había desaparecido, y ella de verdad se sentía feliz.

¿Quién lo diría? Los días de lluvia podían resultar siendo divertidos.


	2. Capítulo terror

**Esta historia está hecha como un "Universo paralelo" sobre el capítulo previamente publicado "In the rain", esta historia fue hecha en medio de la trama de la anterior historia por exceso de inspiración al jugar un juego de terror (Mea culpa), y no tiene nada relacionado con la línea temporal de la historia anterior, NO es una secuela NI una precuela, solo es una historia aparte con el mismo título con el fin de responder una pregunta en concreto:**

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si el día perfecto de Asriel donde convertiría a Chara en una amante de los días de lluvia...**

 **...Se hubiera convertido en una completa pesadilla?**

Al mirar por la ventana, Asriel se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo afuera.

Se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, vistiéndose y guardando las cosas que le faltaban en la mochila. Antes de irse, agarró la lonchera que su madre le había dejado preparada en la mesa y su paraguas preferido.

Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, se despidió de su madre, abrió el paraguas, y se dispuso a salir hacia la escuela.

Los días de lluvia eran los favoritos de Asriel. A pesar de que a muchas personas les parecían días tristes y hasta molestos, Asriel disfrutaba de la brisa que le traía la lluvia, le ayudaba a recordar que ahora los monstruos vivían felices y en paz junto con los humanos en la superficie.

Asriel iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, y no pudo evitar notar que las calles estaban especialmente vacías y silenciosas. Normalmente a esa hora todo el mundo estaba fuera de su casa, sin embargo, ese día parecía que estaba en una ciudad desierta.

Asriel decidió no preocuparse mucho por eso, puede que a la gente de esa ciudad no le gustara la lluvia, llevaba muy poco tiempo viviendo allí como para saber el comportamiento de las demás personas.

Mientras caminaba, solo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el pavimento, todo era demasiado silencioso, hasta podía oír sus propios latidos, cada vez más acelerados.

Asriel decidió acelerar el paso, la escuela aún quedaba algo lejos y este ambiente no le estaba relajando para nada, aun siendo un día de lluvia.

De repente, pudo escuchar como alguien pisaba un charco de agua, que se había generado seguramente por la lluvia, Asriel volteó inmediatamente al lugar de donde había venido el ruido, simplemente para descubrir que no había nadie.

Miró hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrarse a alguien (Aún sin saber si eso le calmaría o le pondría más nervioso), pero no importaba hacia donde observase, no había ni una sola alma cerca de donde estaba.

Cuando se estaba tranquilizando al pensar que solo había sido su imaginación y que realmente no había nadie, pudo escuchar una risa maniática que parecía estar viniendo del final de la calle, a pesar de que Asriel había visto hace unos segundos que allí no había nadie.

Asriel ya no podía dirigirse a la escuela. Una persona lo estaba cazando. Y esa persona sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba.

Asriel salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, realmente sin importarle hacia donde iba, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de quien quiera que fuese la dueña de esa risa.

El chico estaba empezando a cansarse, él no estaba muy acostumbrado a correr y sabía que sus músculos no tardarían en fallarle. Pero no importa cuánto se alejara, Asriel podía escuchar todavía los pasos tranquilos de su perseguidor.

" _¿Qué quiere de mí?" "¿Es su culpa que no haya nadie fuera en la ciudad?"_ Asriel no podía dejar de pensar este tipo de preguntas mientras seguía corriendo. ¿Y si esa persona quería hacerle daño? Según él, no le había hecho ningún daño a nadie, siempre había tratado de ser alguien bueno y que ayudara a las demás personas.

Su risa es algo que nunca olvidaría. Asriel pensó que si la locura fuera una persona, probablemente tendría esa risa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Asriel dejó de escuchar el sonido de pasos que había estado escuchando, por lo cual supuso que había perdido al perseguidor.

El chico se encontraba de lo más agotado, le pareció una buena oportunidad para detenerse, agarró el paraguas y lo blandió como si de una espada se tratase, en esos momentos mojarse era lo de menos.

Había mucha niebla por todos lados, y no lograría ver si esa persona llegaba de improviso, lo único que podía hacer era mirar para todos lados con paraguas en mano. Asriel creyó haber escuchado el sonido de unos pasos venir por un lado suyo, por lo cual amenazó con el paraguas hacia esa dirección.

-¿H-hay alguien ahí?- preguntó asustado, a pesar de que intentaba que esto no se notara en su voz. -¡Salga ahora!

Asriel pudo ver como una sombra se iba formando con la niebla, la cual parecía acercarse poco a poco. De repente, la sombra le empezó a sonar familiar.

-¿Asriel? ¿Eres tú?- Chara se acercó a Asriel mientras con un brazo se tapaba la cara, como si intentara cubrirse de la niebla.

-¿C-chara?- preguntó Asriel, el cual se estaba relajando e iba bajando el paraguas poco a poco. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Chara había sido la mejor amiga de Asriel desde que los monstruos volvieron a la superficie. En el primer día de escuela, Chara se había tropezado con Asriel haciendo que toda su comida cayera al suelo, después de eso se habían quedado hablando y se volvieron los mejores amigos desde ahí.

-De seguro se te habrá olvidado, pero habíamos quedado juntos para ir a la escuela- dijo Chara intentando verme a través de la niebla y la lluvia. –Me preocupe, creí que algo malo te había pasado y fui a buscarte.

Era verdad. Asriel estaba tan emocionado por el clima, que se la había olvidado completamente el asunto que tenía con Chara, ella se había preocupado y había ido a buscarlo, poniendo su vida probablemente en peligro.

Peligro...

-¡Chara! Tenemos que salir de aquí, alguien me estaba persiguiendo, no estoy seguro pero creo que quiere hacerme daño- Asriel decía desesperado, la niebla se estaba poniendo cada vez más espesa, haciendo que no pudiera ver bien a Chara, que no estaba tan cerca de él como hubiera preferido.

-¿Peligro? Descuida, yo conozco un atajo- Mencionó Chara y le tomó del brazo para llevarlo más fuera de la niebla.

Asriel apenas y podía ver hacia donde iba. Solo podía confiarle a Chara la seguridad de ambos, quien parecía muy segura de a dónde ir.

-Listo, aquí podemos hablar en paz- Dijo Chara mientras se agachaba para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando se detuvieron, Asriel vio a su alrededor. Se encontraban fuera de la niebla, por lo cual podrían ver si alguien les atacaba, pero habían entrado en un callejón sin salida. Si al perseguidor se le ocurría venir por aquí, no tendrían escapatoria.

No podía meter a Chara en esto, estaba claro que el perseguidor iba a por él, si Chara intentaba defenderlo terminaría lastimada por su culpa, no podía dejar que pasara eso.

-Chara, tienes que huir de aquí- dijo Asriel volviendo la vista otra vez a Chara, quien sequía agachada mirando hacia abajo en el suelo. –No, estoy seguro de que DEBES huir de aquí.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Chara se levantó completamente del piso, dejando ver en sus ropas algo que Asriel no había notado antes por culpa de la niebla.

Sangre.

-Chara, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- preguntó Asriel.

Chara seguía con la cabeza agachada, no sabía exactamente si se había encontrado con el perseguidor antes o se había hecho daño de alguna otra forma, pero eso era algo que a Asriel le estaba preocupando.

De repente Chara levantó la mirada, y vio a Asriel directamente a los ojos.

Estaba sonriendo.

-No, por desgracia, esta sangre no es mía, pero me alegro de que te preocuparas por mí- dijo Chara mientras se señalaba toda la sangre que había en su ropa.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Asriel, quien poco a poco iba retrocediendo, tratando de alejarse de la chica.

Entonces fue cuando Chara empezó a reír.

Tenía la misma risa psicópata del perseguidor.

-Eres tan inocente, querido Asriel- dijo Chara mientras lo miraba con pena. –Creo que ere TÚ el que tiene que huir, más bien el que _debería_ huir.

En ese momento, Asriel logró notar que Chara sostenía algo en la mano que llevaba escondiendo todo el rato.

Un martillo.

-No, no, no- Asriel negó repetidamente la cabeza, mientras se estaba echando para atrás y Chara al mismo tiempo daba pasos ligeros hacia delante. –Chara, soy yo, tu mejor amigo Asriel ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-No planeaba hacerlo, de hecho mis planes eran todo lo contrario a esto- mencionó Chara, soltando pequeñas risas y suspiros al hablar. –Mi vida planeada contigo era muy feliz, noviazgo, boda, hijos.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Hijos?- tartamudeó Asriel, el cual se le hacía increíble que Chara hubiera pensado algo así como un futuro juntos de esa manera. Asriel solo había visto a Chara como su dulce hermana todo el tiempo.

Aunque Asriel sabía que Chara era muy bonita, tenía un lindo pelo, era muy inteligente y siempre olía muy bien.

Asriel decidió pensar en eso luego, no era el momento de estar reflexionando con cursilerías en un momento como en el que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de hacerle daño.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que "accidentalmente" me tropecé contigo y por eso fue algo del destino que nos encontráramos?- Chara se iba acercando con una mirada nostálgica.

-¿Quieres matarme?- preguntó por fin Asriel después de haber reunido el valor suficiente. -¿Por qué? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte hecho algo realmente malo, íbamos tan bien.

-Mis métodos no estaban funcionando muy bien que digamos- dijo Chara suspirando. –Además no debes de preocuparte, no voy a matarte. Después de esto todo estará bien.

-Chara, no ocupas hacer esto- Asriel sentía como su espalda tocaba contra el muro del callejón, y como las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. –Nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre, después de todo soy yo, tu mejor amigo...

Chara se acercó a Asriel a tal punto que solo centímetros los separaban. Asriel enmudeció al ver a Chara tan de cerca. Las lágrimas no tardaron en empezar a salir.

-Por favor, Chara...- dijo Asriel entre sollozos. –No me hagas daño ¿Sí? Yo te quiero...

Asriel pudo notar el gesto de duda que apareció en la cara de Chara, y por un momento creyó que Chara recapacitaría sobre todo esto.

Chara volvió a sonreír. La chica puso su mano en la mejilla de su mejor amigo, limpió las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia que rondaban por su cara.

-No te preocupes, Asriel- Chara miró con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa a Asriel. –Esto solo dolerá unos instantes.

Y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, me costó un poco adaptarme a la luz y no lograba entender dónde estaba.

Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, o al menos parecía serlo. Él estaba en una camilla, y se sentía agotado a pesar de que se acabara de despertarse, no se veía con fuerzas para pararse o hacer mucho más que mantener los ojos abiertos.

Una bandeja de comida podía verse en la mesilla que estaba al lado de la cama, y una bolsa de plástico con un nombre grabado en esta, aunque el nombre no le sonaba de nada.

Había algo malo, no se acordaba de su propio nombre.

-¿Asriel?

El chico no se había dado cuenta de que había una chica al lado suyo, estaba sentada en un banco al lado de la cama y tenía un gesto preocupado en su rostro.

Como no había nadie más en esa habitación, suponía que se dirigía a él, por lo cual él debía ser Asriel, aunque por mucho que lo intentara, no podía recordar si ese era su nombre en realidad.

-No estoy seguro- le respondió a la chica con una mirada de confusión completa.

-¿No recuerdas quién eres?- preguntó la chica con un gesto preocupado, a lo que él negó. -¿T-Tú...puedes recordarme?

-No, no puedo recordar absolutamente nada- Asriel (Según la chica) podía notar como los ojos de la chica lagrimaban con esta respuesta. –Lo siento, debiste haber sido importante en mi vida de seguro, puedo sentirlo ¿Eras mi hermana o algo?

La chica parecía mucho más lastimada con su comentario. Miró unos momentos hacia abajo mientras suspiraba tristemente (Algo que hizo sentir mal a Asriel a pesar de que no sabía porque), entonces volvió a mirar al chico a los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa con una expresión de pena y tristeza y dijo:

-Soy Chara, tu mejor amiga- dijo Chara con un tono de orgullo y tristeza al mismo tiempo –Y soy tu novia.


End file.
